


i will think it's magic

by lockwoodstie (PilotInTheStars)



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: But Kisses Everywhere, Cuddling, F/M, Just a Little Scandy, Kisses, Post-Canon, Questionable Hand Placement, Snogging, The Epitome of Self-Indulgence Right Here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, interruptions, vague implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/lockwoodstie
Summary: In which Lucy wakes up and decides that going to Lockwood's room to cuddle is the best way to spend her day.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormwalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwalkers/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from "Light a Roman Candle with Me" from fun.'s album Aim and Ignite.
> 
> _Light a roman candle with me  
>  Just a roman candle, you can wear your sandals  
> And I'll pour you just one cup of tea  
> Then you can go and rest  
> You haven't seen my best, so_
> 
> _Just spend an evening with me  
>  Just a lazy evening, then you could be leaving  
> Or we could stay and talk until three  
> I will think it's magic and I'll hope you'll agree, so..._
> 
> Dedicated to stormwalkers. Thank you for fulfilling my Delia dreams and for giving this fic so much love as I wrote it this weekend. <3 <3 <3 I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Mads writing a full-on Locklyle fic?? It's more likely than you think.

It was one of those lazy afternoons, where we didn’t have a case in the evening, and we already had everything prepared for the evening after. A perfect excuse for us all to sleep in and catch up on what we wanted to do for a day.

I couldn’t sleep with the sunshine trying to pry between the window curtains, and I sat up and gazed around my room- at the clothes on the chair and the wardrobe that was partially open and the skull jar, dull and ghost-less sitting under a cloth.

The house stirred with noise downstairs. Perhaps on another day I would have gotten dressed and headed downstairs in an efficient manner- but there were plenty of days where lying about was the best fit. 

In that moment though, there was somewhere else I’d rather by lying about, so I managed to get myself up and my feet carried me down the stairs from the attic to the hallway on the floor below, right by Lockwood’s door. It was still shut.

I knocked twice.

It was quiet for a few moments, and I thought that at first he might be sleeping. But then there was some shuffling behind the door and Lockwood opened it.

“Oh, Luce,” he said. “Good morning.”

Lockwood opened the door and let me inside his room, not before catching me by my waist and giving me a kiss.

Lockwood’s room was consistently the same, and I found it to be a comforting place. The wallpaper stripes always trailed down from ceiling to floor in straight, orderly lines, the curtains never changed, and being in his arms I could never, ever be cold.

I sat down on the edge of his bed, passing by his dresser, the only thing that had changed. The Fittes Almanacs had been quietly hidden away after everything that happened all those months ago. A few other books had been placed there- other ghost-hunting manuals not produced by the Fittes agency, and gently placed on stop of the stack a pamphlet bound in black leather with embossed gold lettering. Resting by the stack of books was a small, metal picture frame, about the size of my palm, holding a picture of a couple and their two small children.

Lockwood noticed me glance at the picture frame and gently fixed its position on the dresser. He was still for a moment, then reached up to adjust the collar of his dark red pyjamas. He turned away from the dresser.

My fingers fiddled with the hem of my nightie, and I decided there was a chill. My eyes glanced over at his robe, discarded near the footboard of his bed.

I picked it up and tossed it over my shoulders, slipping my arms through the sleeves, right before tying the belt around my waist. He must have noticed, but he didn’t say anything.

“It’s cold in here.”

Lockwood’s eyes met mine. “Perhaps.” He opened the long, green curtains by the window to let the sunshine in before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed opposite my designated side. He leaned back so that he rested completely on the bed. 

I swung my legs over so they no longer dangled. I laid down next to him. He had turned his face up to the ceiling and I mentally traced the silhouette of his face in the sunshine. 

We were quiet, merely enjoying each other’s company. Lockwood then sat up, leaning on his elbow. He rolled over and kissed me again, and then my nose, my cheeks and my forehead. 

If I had my way of things, I happily would have let myself have been kissed all over all afternoon. It was a great way to spend the time.

“I love you,” I said softly, and before he could do anything else, I leaned up and kissed him too.

“I love you too,” he said. Lockwood shuffled over and lay down again on his side next to me, his nose brushing against my cheek. I curled my body closer to his.

The mid-afternoon sunshine brushed everything in the room with its yellow glow. Lockwood’s hair was gently tousled in a devil-may-care manner after he had slept last night.

Despite being tied around my waist, one side of Lockwood’s robe had been tossed aside. His hand gently traced up my calf to the back of my knee, fingertips tracing the skin there, until the calloused pads of his fingers paused right underneath where my nightie had ridden up slightly. It was quite comfortable there.

“What do we have to do today?” I asked.

“As far as I can tell, nothing.”

“That’s good. Those are quite lovely days.”

My fingers found themselves having drifted to Lockwood’s neck, playing with the short strands at the nape. It had been cut recently.

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, then pressed a line of kisses up to his forehead.

“We could just lay around a bit,” I whispered.

“That sounds like a lovely afternoon to me,” Lockwood replied.

He lifted his hand and brushed a few strands of hair from my eyes.

“Did you sleep alright?”

I gave a half-hearted shrug. “I suppose. Best as I could.”

His long fingers continued to dance through my hair, brushing the grey strands that the Other Side had painted in my hair during the two trips we had taken to it.

“Is anyone else up?”

“Holly said she might come in for a little bit today. George said if he wasn’t there, expect him at the Archives.”

“I suppose we should go downstairs eventually,” I yawned.

“But Luce, it’s like what you said earlier. It would be quite nice to lay about for the afternoon.”

“Mm, but you don’t know what they’d think.”

Lockwood looked jokingly horrified. “Why? We aren’t doing anything.”

I rolled my eyes, but then wrapped my left arm around him and pulled him closer to me. He buried his nose in the crook between my neck and my shoulder. His hand, once firmly around my waist, drifted upwards to the neckline of my nightie. His fingers gently pulled it aside so he could press a kiss there. Another pinpoint of warmth as we basked in sunshine.

I hummed happily, and I nudged him with my foot.

“What are you doing?”

He lifted his head and gave me a huge, gleaming smile. “Nothing.”

“That’s quite hard to believe.” Yet, I did nothing to stop him.

He kissed me again for another moment, his other hand returning to the spot above the back of my knee, drifting ever so slowly upwards...

There was a knock at the door, startling both of us. I could tell it was George. “There’s been a call. And a request for a meeting this afternoon, if possible.”

“Alright. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

“And, Lockwood, please tell Lucy if you see her. I can’t seem to find her.” Though from the tone of his voice, George knew exactly where I was.

“I will, George,” Lockwood replied.

George walked back downstairs.

“Well, I suppose we can’t lay about for the rest of the afternoon.” Lockwood got up and walked to his armoire, grabbing what he needed. He walked back over as I sat up, and I stood up to kiss him again, standing somewhat on my tiptoes to be able to reach.

“I guess we do have to face the day.”

“Perhaps,” I said with a smile. “But the whole evening is free too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I think I should write more Locklyle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wandering Hands 2: The Electric Boogaloo
> 
> I liked writing Locklyle cuddles, so I decided to write Chapter 2, and then we got a LOT more smooches. 
> 
> As always, thank you to the Lockwood and Co discord, and to Storm, to whom this fic is dedicated. <3

The events of the day took absolutely forever, at least for me.

We all moved to the library after the meeting- about a ghost in a basement and her grandchildren’s claims of its mysterious, foreboding eyes.

It was an afternoon of chatting around quietly, and when I couldn’t bear to stare at the drawing in my sketchbook anymore- foreboding eyes in a sunken, hollow face - when I looked up and Lockwood’s eyes met mine. 

After a couple minutes, he stood up and said he was going to get some tea. He left to the kitchen, leaving Holly and I sitting in the library. 

“I think I might be heading home soon,” Holly said, flipping the page of the book she had been reading. She made to stand up.

“Goodnight Holly.”

“Goodnight.”

She gave me a quick hug and then was on her way, to make a train and get to her flat before the sun set. 

I left the library and walked up the stairs. Lockwood was waiting by the landing, and I tried my best to not run up the stairs, but it didn’t completely work out. In an extremely short amount of time, I was there in his arms, and he kissed me fiercely.

“I’m glad we have a free evening,” I whispered to him, leaning upwards and kissing his cheek.

He smiled. “I am too.”

We tumbled back into his room, and Lockwood shut the door. Both of us found ourselves sitting on his bed. He leaned back on his pillows, and I settled next to him.

_Finally._

His arms were around me, and his nose was buried in my hair. We laid there, without a care in the world.

I kissed him on his jaw, all the way up to his lips, and I practically crawled on top of him so I could press my ear against his chest, where I could hear his heart and its steady, reassuring thump-thump-thump.

I let it reassure me like a lullaby, letting it overcome my senses.

Lockwood’s long fingers traced down my face, brushing back my hair and gently caressing my cheek, until he found my chin and I lifted my head. He kissed me again, sweetly, and his other hand crept around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Slowly, he sat up, and I sat in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around mine, pulling me impossibly close to him.

I looked down at him slightly and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

My fingers danced down to unbutton the vest he wore over his shirt, and I went to undo the necktie he wore, but my fingers got lost. His hands went up to meet mine, and he helped me untie it, kissing me softly. He untucked my sweater, and I felt his fingers near the waistband of my skirt, gently creeping higher and higher. 

I froze for a second and Lockwood did the same. Our eyes met.

“You’re fine!” I added quickly. _Please don’t stop._ I leaned down to kiss him. “You can continue.”

And so he did, and I was beyond happy. Lockwood’s fingers traced little shapes and runes up and down my back and I leaned into his touch. My hands found their way to his shoulders, right after unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. My fingers danced around his collarbone and crept up the back of his neck. 

He tugged me somehow even closer to him on his lap, his lips meeting mine. My hands went up to rest in the hair at the back of his head. 

Our foreheads met as we let go to breathe. Lockwood’s dark, bright eyes met mine, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile and we both laughed. I leaned down to kiss him, our noses accidentally bumping, leading to more accidental laughing.

I had already said it once that day- but my heart sang when I thought of how much I loved him and how much he loved me. Sitting there, in his arms, I considered never leaving.

It was a beautiful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I... think this is the end of this fic. I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I wrote almost 2000 words of Locklyle making out before quarantine even started? Wow. Anyways, here's more make outs. 
> 
> Thank you to the Lockwood and Co. server for being so supportive of me during my writing slump and thank you to @sharknana29 who is the best beta and just amazing all around. <3

A morning spent in fencing practice always led to an insatiable hunger in everyone. It had just been Lockwood and I, and afterwards both of our stomachs were growling, our early breakfast having worn off. 

Lockwood was humming to himself, monitoring the bacon frying in the pan, for his usual “I’ll make lunch” meal of bacon sandwiches. I sat next to the stovetop on the counter, my skirt pulled far away from the burners. 

“ _ I think that might be the only sandwich you know how to make,”  _ I had joked with him one time. 

_ “There’s nothing wrong with the usual standard,”  _ Lockwood had replied. I had leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead, right after pushing away the forelock that always rested there. 

He went to go put something in the sink, with all the other dishes that were yet to be washed. I wrapped my ankle around Lockwood’s knee and tugged him closer to me. My lips crashed against his and his hands crept up to my waist as we both leaned in closer.

His hands untucked my shirt from my skirt as he started kissing down my cheek to my jaw, then to my neck. The collar of my shirt was pulled down just enough so he could press a rather long kiss to my collarbone. My face burned. 

I could help but laugh, his kisses somewhat ticklish. 

“I love you,” I said softly. 

Lockwood’s dark eyes met mine. He caught my hand and kissed my knuckles. I flushed. 

“I love you too,” he said and he gave me that smile that made me melt inside.

He went to go put two slices of bread on the plates when the smell of burning caught my attention, quickly reaching over and picking up the handle of the pan and putting it on another burner.

I turned to stare at him incredulously. 

“You’re going to burn the kitchen down.”

“Ah, well.” 

His hands found their place on my waist again, yet again trailing up under my sweater, higher and higher up my back. I threw my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his waist, so that we could be as close to each other as possible. 

Lockwood took away his hands and I gave a huff as the warmth went away. I leaned further into the kiss, wanting more of this, wanting more of him. 

_ I felt so incredibly happy.  _ Being there, in his arms, him now kissing me all over my face, which made me laugh again. 

Lockwood kissed me one last time, soft and slow and deep. We finally let go, his forehead pressed against mine as we just breathed. 

I glanced around at the kitchen and smiled at him. 

“Lunch might be a bit cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
